Sleeping Sammy
by delphigirl689
Summary: The heroes of Nickelodeon's four favorite shows all star in a humorous parody of a classic fairy tale. This is my first official Fanfiction so please be kind to me. There will be plenty of laughs for all of you to read. No flames. Read and review my story
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This story was inspired by S.O.'s "The Sleeping Nicktoon."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plotline from the original story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Start of New Adventures.

There is a world out there unlike anyone's ever seen. Some don't believe it exists, while others wish to go there with all their might. That world is called Nickelodeon, or Nick for short. Within the world of Nickelodeon, there are many places. Each one separated by an ocean, and even one _in_ the ocean. However, this story shall only focus on five locations; Retroville (JN), Dimmsdale (FOP), Bikini Bottom (SS), Amity Park and the Ghost Zone (DP).

The first place we'll focus on is the city of Retroville. In this city lived five children; three who were ten, one who was eleven, and one who was twelve. Their names were, in order of age, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Libby Folfax, and Sheen Estavez. Jimmy and his friends had always wanted to go to the other parts on the planet. So, since he was a boy-genius, Jimmy made an invention that would allow them to go wherever they wanted. In Nick's main ocean lies the city of Bikini Bottom; home to three nineteen-year-old creatures; a sponge named SpongeBob Squarepants, a pink starfish named Patrick Star, and a land squirrel named Sandy Cheeks. The three friends wanted to travel around the world and so Sandy, who was a genius also, built a machine that take them anywhere on Nick. In the city of Dimmsdale, there lived another ten-year-old boy with a pink hat and buckteeth named Timmy Turner, who happened to have a genius friend that also invented a way to travel to other places. And finally in the city of Amity Park, there were three fourteen-year-old kids named Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson. Danny's parents were ghost hunters/inventors and (you probably saw this coming) they invented a way to travel around Nick. Do you want to know how all these kids meet? You _do_? Then let's begin, shall we?

Retroville; home to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and his friends: Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen. Jimmy's four friends were meeting up with him in Jimmy's Lab.

Cindy: Okay Neutron, why'd you call us all here?

Libby: Yeah, I'm gonna have to cancel my shopping trip with my mama because of this!

Jimmy: Relax. I just called you all down here so that I could tell you guys that it's working!

Carl: What's working?

Jimmy: Behold! (Jimmy pulls switch and machine lights up)The Tele-Portal!

Sheen: Cool! What's it do?

Jimmy: The Tele-Portal will allow us to go anywhere on the planet just by walking through it.

Cindy: Uh-huh. And how does it know where to take us, exactly?

Jimmy: I've installed a destination log to the Tele-Portal. Just type in the name of the place you want to go and pull the switch.

Libby: Really? So, let's say we all wanna go to the mall in Amity Park?

Cindy: In Amity Park?! I've always wanted to go there! I heard that there's over two thousand stores and a food court with food from all over the planet!

Carl: All over the planet?! Can you take us there Jimmy? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please… (Cindy starts to talk while Carl continues to say `please')

Cindy: What do you say, Neutron? Are you going to take us there?

Jimmy: (Carl is still saying `please') Of course! I'll put it in the destination log right now. (Carl keeps saying `please') Carl! You can stop now!

Carl: Okay.

Dimmsdale; home to Timmy Turner. Timmy is at the city park with his genius friend AJ.

Timmy: So this machine can take me anywhere on the planet?

AJ: That's right. All you have to do is type in the name of the place you want to go and walk right through it.

Timmy: Cool! Can I use it? Huh? Huh? Pleeeeease?

AJ: Calm down, Timmy! Of course you can use it. That's why I built it out here in the park. So everyone can use it.

Timmy: Awesome!! I wanna go to the mall in Amity Park! (Timmy types Amity Park into machine and machine lights up) Wow! Well, AJ, it's been real! See ya later!

AJ: Bye, Timmy! Have fun!

Bikini Bottom; home of Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks. Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy are in Jellyfish Fields.

SpongeBob: Hey Sandy! What's that big arch thing?

Sandy: This is my latest invention. The Trans-Portal!

SpongeBob: Oooooh!

Patrick: Is it an Ice Cream Maker?

Sandy: No Patrick.

Patrick: (disappointed) Tartar Sauce!

Sandy: It's a portal that can take us anywhere we want to go on the planet.

SpongeBob: Wow! We can go anywhere?!

Sandy: Yep! Anywhere.

Patrick: I wanna go defeat the giant monkey man and save the 9th dimension!

(A.N.: Pop Quiz! Which SS episode is this quote from? Please answer in your review)

SpongeBob: Me too!

Sandy: Sorry, fellers. This will only take us anywhere on the planet. Only the planet.

Patrick: (disappointed) Fish Paste!

Sandy: I've heard of this place called Amity Park. It's got a mall with all kinds of ice cream and-

Patrick: (interrupting) Ice cream! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Sandy: Okay then! ( she types Amity Park in and presses a red button) Ready?

SpongeBob: Ready! Amity Park, here we come!

Patrick: Yeah, Ice Cream!

Amity Park; home of Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in Danny's basement. His dad is showing his latest invention.

Jack: Check it out, kids. The Fenton Portal.

Danny: What does it do?

Jack: It's supposed to open up the ghost dimension and take us to wherever we want to on the planet.

Tucker: Well, I'm in the mood for ice cream. How about you guys?

Sam: I'm in!

Danny: Me too! Dad, can you take us to the mall?

Jack: Sure thing, kids!

French Narrator: Five minutes later…

Danny, Sam, and Tucker: Aaaaaaaah!!!

Tucker: (shouting) Why didn't you ask your mom to drive us?!

Danny: (shouting as well) The way my dad drives is faster!

Sam: (shouting sarcastically) Really?! I hadn't noticed! I think I saw snails passing us!

Danny and Tucker: (still shouting) What?!

Amity Park Mall: destination of our twelve heroes. Let's see how well they can find there way around.

Jimmy: Everyone, welcome to the Amity Park Mall.

Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen: Whooooaaa!

Sheen: It's so big!

Libby: Hey look! I see an Old Army store!

Carl: Which way to the food court, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Sorry, Carl. I don't know. Let's find a directory and use that.

In another part of the mall…

Timmy: Cool! I'm at the mall! Now, where's that food court? (sees a security officer) Hey! Maybe he can tell me where the food court is. (goes over to officer) Excuse me, sir. I'm meeting my mommy at the food court, but I don't know where it is. Will you please take me there?

Security Officer: Sure thing, kid.

In another part of the mall…

Sandy: Well, here we are; Amity Park Mall.

SpongeBob: Oooooooh!

Patrick: Where's the ice cream?

Sandy: We've got to get to the food court first, Patrick.

Patrick: (upset) Barnacles!

In another part of the mall…

Jack: Goodbye kids! Just call me when you're done and I'll pick you up! I'm going on patrol! (drives off)

Danny: Bye Dad!

Sam and Tucker: Bye Mr. Fenton!

Tucker: Thank goodness. Now we can have our ice cream. To the food court! (an ice cream cone moves up in a spiral like in Batman) Okay to the directory; _then_ the food court!

Sam: Okay, according to the map, the food court is just around the corner from the Create-A-Critter store.

(A.N.: An allusion to Build-A-Bear.)

Danny: I see the store. Let's go.

At the food court…

Tucker: Is it just me, or is there a giant walking sponge in the line?

Danny: It's not just you, Tuck. I see it, too. Along with a giant pink starfish and squirrel.

Sam: Really? I see a group of five kids over there (points to JN gang) and a kid with buckteeth and a pink hat over there. (points to Timmy)

Danny: Weird. I've never seen them around here before.

Sam: Maybe they're new in town.

Tucker: Well there's only one way to find out; ask 'em.

Danny and Sam: Okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the story is pretty self-explanatory: the four groups meet and become best friends. This tale is (as the title says it) a prologue to the real story; which is kind of like Sleeping Beauty. I know what you're thinking: all four girls are Sleeping Beauty. Unfortunately, you thought wrong. It's just one of the girls and to be more specific, Sam is Sleeping Beauty. (hence the title) Don't worry; there will be romantic moments between Jimmy and Cindy, Libby and Sheen, and Sandy and SpongeBob. Nocturn is the bad guy that places the curse on Sam. (For those of you who don't know, he was in the DP episode Frightmare. {A.N.: Major D&S stuff in there!!})

A.N.: That's it for this chapter! I'll try my hardest to update as often as possible. Also, this is like my first Full-Length Fanfic, so please R&R and be nice to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blooman2:**_Thank you for the suggestion but the story was originally written in script-format and it will remain that way throughout the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A.N.: In case you're wondering, everybody in the prologue was six years younger[Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Timmy were four, Libby was five, Sheen was six, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were eight, and SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick were thirteen] and they will all continue to be six years younger in this chapter. Now, on with the show!)

Chapter 1: The Birthday Party.

In the city of Amity Park, twelve children have come together from all over Nick to celebrate a very special occasion: Sam's birthday!

Everybody but Sam: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Carl, and Sheen: Cha, cha, cha!

Everybody but Sam: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Carl, and Sheen: Cha, cha, cha!

Everybody but Sam: (singing) Happy birthday dear Sammy!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Carl, and Sheen: Cha, cha, cha!

Everybody but Sam: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Carl, and Sheen: Cha, cha, cha!

The three other girls came up to Sam with a great big birthday cake that had eight light purple colored candles.

Cindy, Libby, and Sandy: Make a wish on your birthday candles!

Sam: Aww! Thanks you guys!

Timmy: Hey, you only turn eight once.

SpongeBob: And we wanted to make this a birthday you'll never forget.

Sam closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles with one big breath. Everybody cheered loudly.

Cindy: Well, Sam, you're the Birthday Princess; so what is your first decree?

Sam: (dramatically) I, Birthday Princess Sam, do hereby decree for my subjects: Let them eat cake!

Everybody: Whoo hoo!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Carl, Sheen, Timmy, and Tucker: Alright! Birthday cake!

Sam then served an equal share of birthday cake for everyone; and afterwards, since they were all full of sugar energy, the kids started to play party games like charades, pin the tail on the donkey, and even a karaoke contest. Sam won, but not because she was the birthday princess, but because she did an impressive performance of Hannah Montana's "Bigger than Us."

After the party games were done, it was time for presents. SpongeBob gave her a jellyfish/butterfly net, Patrick gave her a new ice cream scoop, Sandy gave her an endangered species encyclopedia set for both animals and plants, Jimmy gave her an energy efficient, environmentally safe night light (yes, she was scared of the dark at this age), Cindy gave her some gardening gloves, Libby gave her a new karaoke machine, Carl gave her a llama stuffed animal, Sheen gave her an Ultra Lord T-shirt, and Tucker gave her a new Bejeweled 2 Deluxe computer game. But right before Danny could give Sam his gift, a dark violet choker, the room blackened, a purple fog filled the room, and a ghastly figure with a star-filled-like body, piercing red eyes, and downward curved purple horns appeared. Timmy and Tucker were terrified.

SpongeBob: Hey, is he the clown?

Carl: If he is, he's a pretty scary clown!

Jimmy: Guys, I don't think that's a clown.

Nocturn: Ah, such an extravagant party.

Cindy: Hey, you big creep! This is a private party!

Libby: Who do you think you are scaring poor Tucker and Timmy?!

Nocturn: I am Nocturn, the ghost of sleep.

Danny, Tucker, and Timmy: A ghost?

Sheen: (to Danny) Looks like your dad's not so crazy after all.

Sandy: Well, if he's here to interrupt Sam's party just for fun, then he's just a big meanie!

Sam: Like Cindy told you, this is a private party. So, get out of here before I call security!

Nocturn: Of course, princess. But not before giving you a gift.

Patrick: Really? What'd you get her?

The ghost turned his gaze to Sam and grinned wickedly. He sent out a blue ray at her, pushing her to the wall.

Everybody: Sam!!!

Danny and Tucker went over to her and helped her up. Sam's body was glowing a blue glow and Nocturn's smile grew even wider than before. He was pleased about something alright; something bad.

Timmy: What did you do to her?!

Nocturn: Listen well; all of you! This girl has incredibly pure dreams. On her fourteenth birthday she will fall into a deep sleep and those pure dreams, and this planet, shall be mine!

Nocturn chuckled wickedly and disappeared. After he had vanished, so did the blue glow around Sam. Everyone rushed over to her.

Danny: Are you okay, Sam?

Sam: No. Now, I'm too scared to grow up!

She burst into tears. SpongeBob, Sheen, and Patrick tried to cheer her up.

SpongeBob: Don't worry, Sam. We're all right here for you.

Sheen: Yeah! There's no way we're ever gonna let that creep get you.

Patrick: I thought he was a clown.

Jimmy: Sandy, Tucker, Cindy, and I could come up with something.

French Narrator: Two hours later…

Jimmy: We got something!

He showed the others what he, Cindy, Sandy, and Tucker made: a microchip.

Tucker: When this chip is activated, it'll send out a negative transmission that'll cloak Sam's dreams, and daydreams, too.

Cindy: We just need something to put it on; something that can go around her neck.

Danny got an idea of his own and instantly spoke up.

Danny: You can use my present.

Libby: Wait a minute! You didn't get to give Sam your present?

Danny: No. That ghost creep came in before I could.

Tucker: What did you get her, Dan?

Danny unwrapped his gift, revealing a beautiful dark violet choker. Sam gasped excitedly when she saw it.

Sam: Oh, Danny! It's perfect!

Jimmy: You bet it's perfect! We can put the chip on this and Sam will be alright!

Sandy: Hold up there, fellers! That there chip'll only last six years. That'll be when she's turning fourteen.

Everyone gasped.

Sandy: Now don't worry. I've got another idea. But it'll mean shutting down the portals for the next six years.

Cindy: Well, if it means Sam will be safe, we'll do it.

SpongeBob and Timmy: So will we.

Sandy: Alright, here it is. The portals will restart in six years and we'll all meet up in Jellyfish Fields in Bikini Bottom. And if Nocturn tries to make her fall asleep forever, we'll be there to stop him!

SpongeBob: We could host a party for Sam at the Krusty Krab! I'm hoping to get a job as a fry cook there someday.

Jimmy, Cindy, Sandy, and Tucker attached the microchip to Sam's new choker and activated it.

Danny: Well, we'd better make the most of the time we've got.

Sheen: Yeah. Let's party!

The twelve friends kept on partying until about six o'clock that night. They bid each other goodbye, set the restart timer on their portals, and turned them off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N.: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter and remember that this is my first Full-Length FanFiction, so please be kind to me. Yet constructive criticism is allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: I'm so sorry for not updating for quite sometime and to make up for it, I'm adding songs to the story every few chapters plus a whole lot more allusions from all four shows.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song in this chapter, which is sung by Celine Dion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: The Reunion

It's time to fast forward to six years later……

In the city of Retroville, or more specifically Jimmy's lab, Jimmy and his friends are ready to go to see their old friends again:

Cindy: I can't believe it's been six years already!

Libby: Me too! I wonder how much they've changed!

Carl: Yeah. Danny might have gotten taller and a hair cut.

Sheen: And maybe Tucker's not obsessed with technology anymore.

Jimmy: Well, I'm sure that we will recognize them if they did change. (turns on portal) Now it's off to Jellyfish Fields for the reunion. Let's go everyone!

*************************************************************************************

In Dimmsdale, or more specifically Timmy's room, Timmy is talking with his goldfish/fairy godparents about the reunion:

Timmy: It's today! It's today!

Cosmo: Yay! It's today! What's today exactly?

Timmy: It's February 16th!

Wanda: What is so special about today?

Timmy: Don't you remember the friends that I told you about?

Cosmo and Wanda: Yeah.

Timmy: Well, one of their birthdays is today, and we're all going to keep her safe from that creep Nocturn.

Wanda: Oh yeah! You told us about this last week.

Cosmo: He did?

Timmy: I wish we were in Bikini Bottom's Jellyfish Fields.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed they and Timmy to the destination wished for.

*************************************************************************************

In Bikini Bottom, or more specifically the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and his friends are finishing getting ready for the reunion:

SpongeBob: Thanks for letting us throw a birthday party here, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: No problem, lad. Now remember whatever Krabby Patties are eaten by you and your friends are coming out of your paycheck.

SpongeBob: Okay, Mr. Krabs.

Sandy: Well, SpongeBob, everything's all set up.

Patrick: So, let's go down to Jellyfish Fields!

SpongeBob: Yeah! The guys should be here by now.

*************************************************************************************

In the city of Amity Park, or more specifically Danny's basement, Danny and Tucker are waiting on Sam so that they can go to the reunion:

Tucker: Man, I can't wait to get to Bikini Bottom!

Danny: I know what you mean, Tuck. Maybe Timmy got his overbite fixed and Carl grew out of llamas. I wonder what is taking Sam so long.

Tucker: I don't know. But how do you think the guys will take you having ghost powers?

Danny: Beats me. (hears someone coming downstairs)

Sam: Hey guys.

Danny: Hey Sam. You re-(notices the ice jewel he gave her on her choker)-what's that on your choker?

Sam: (embarrassed) Oh, this? It's just a pendant I had made. Do you like it?

Danny: Yeah. It looks great on you.

Tucker: Ahem. Need I remind you two lovebirds that we're on a deadline?

Danny and Sam: We're_**not**_ lovebirds!!!

Tucker: Yeah, yeah. Let's go already.

(A.N.: I know it's a little early to be writing this but I wanted to clear up any confusion about the pendant on Sam's choker. Danny gave Sam that ice jewel after he defeated Undergrowth in the DP episode "Urban Jungle" and told her "I'm glad you're okay." *squeals in delight* another major D/S episode; D/S forever!!!!! Now back to the show.)

Jellyfish Fields, Bikini Bottom; where our heroes plan on reuniting. But there was just one tiny problem…

Sheen: Uh, Jimmy? It's been 10 minutes since we got here and I don't see them anywhere.

Jimmy: You're right, Sheen. Why don't we split up and meet by this rock in about ten minutes.

Cindy: Not a bad idea, Spewtron.

In another part of Jellyfish Fields:

Timmy: Okay, I'm getting tired of waiting. Let's split up and see if we can find them.

Wanda: But what do we tell your friends if and when we find them? If we say we're your fairies, we'll go away forever!

Timmy: Relax, Wanda. Just say you're my reality bending computer programs. Jimmy, Tucker and Sandy are bound to buy that.

In another part of Jellyfish Fields:

Patrick: I don't see them anywhere, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Me neither, Pat.

Sandy: Hey guys, why don't we split up and meet back here in ten minutes?

SpongeBob: That's a great idea, Sandy!

In another part of-oh you get the idea:

Danny: Okay it's been ten minutes. I say it's time to split up.

Tucker: Me, too. I'm sick of waiting.

Sam: Okay boys, but let's meet back here in ten minutes.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone at Nocturn's lair:

Nocturn: Impossible!! Six years and not a trace of her on the dream scanner! How has she avoided my tracking for so long?!

His minions, the sleepwalkers, just moaned in response to his question.

Nocturn: Run a scan on those four cities again. She has to be in one of them.

The sleepwalkers left to do their master's bidding. Now back to Jellyfish Fields where Sam is looking for her other friends while at the same time thinking about her feelings for Danny and how he felt about her. So, since there was no one else around but jellyfish, she decided to sing about it.

Sam: (singing) So much to believe in

We were lost in time

Everything I needed fell into your eyes

Always thought of keeping your heart next to mine

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends had gone back to where they started.

Jimmy: Well I couldn't find them anywhere. How about you guys?

Cindy: Nope.

Carl: Nothing.

Sheen: Nada.

Libby: Zip.

Then they heard Sam singing in the distance.

Libby: Hey, I know that voice.

Cindy: Me, too. Let's follow it.

Sam: (singing) But now that seems so far away

I don't know how love could leave without a trace

Where do silent hearts go?

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda met up at the place where the started looking for the other friends.

Wanda: Sorry, Timmy, but we couldn't find your friends anywhere.

Cosmo: It probably would have helped us more if you gave us a picture of them.

Timmy: But I don't have a current photo of them.

(hears Sam singing in the distance)

Wanda: Whose voice is that?

Cosmo: Yea, it's really pretty.

Timmy: I know that voice. Come on! Let's find out where it's coming from.

Sam: (still singing) Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound that only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without, without feeling it inside

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Candle in the water

Drifting helplessly

Hiding from the thunder

Come and rescue me

Driven by the hunger of the endless dream

SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick are back together after searching for their old friends.

SpongeBob: Well, I couldn't find them. How about you guys?

Patrick: I couldn't find them anywhere.

Sandy: Me neither.

Then song notes started floating by them. (A.N.: Like in the SpongeBob episode "Texas.")

SpongeBob: Sandy, do you hear that?

Sandy: I sure do. How about you, Patrick?

Patrick: (covered in song notes) Get them off me! Get them off me! Get them off me!

SpongeBob: No, Patrick, listen! Don't you recognize it?

Patrick: Yeah, I do!

Sandy: Let's follow that voice!

Sam: (still singing) I'm searching for the hand that I can hold

I'm reaching for the arms to let me know

Where do silent hearts go?

Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound that only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without, without feeling it inside.

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Danny and Tucker are at the place where the arrived at Jellyfish Fields.

Danny: Any luck finding the guys?

Tucker: Nope. Say, isn't Sam supposed to be here by now?

Danny: Maybe she lost track of time.

The two hear Sam singing in the distance; just like everybody else.

Danny: Tuck, you hear that?

Tucker: Last time I checked, Danny, I'm not deaf. Of _course_ I can hear that!

The two boys then went off into the direction of the music.

Sam: (still singing) Then one touch

Overcomes the silence

Love still survives

Two hearts who needed one another

Give me wings to fly

All four groups ran towards the music until they bumped into each other.

Everybody: Guys!!

They were all so happy to see each other again that they had a big group hug. Sam's singing soon broke up the hug, as she was down the hill they were on.

Sam: (still singing) Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound that only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without, without feeling it inside.

Oh. I need someone to give my heart to.

I feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger, yeah.

And I feel it inside.

Hearts are made to last until the end of time.

Sam stopped singing and everyone ran down the hill to her and gave her a big hug.

Timmy: I've missed you guys so much!

Cindy and Libby: So did us!

Sam: I missed you all, too! (notices Cosmo and Wanda) Hey, who are they?

Timmy: Oh, this is Cosmo and Wanda. They're…uh…my reality bending computer programs.

Tucker: Really? Where did you get them?

Timmy: Internet.

SpongeBob: Well, now that we're all here, let's head on down to the Krusty Krab! I'm the fry cook there now!

Sheen: Awesome!

Danny: Yeah! But before we go, I have to tell you all something. Actually, show is more like it but-

Everyone else: Get on with it!

Hearing the impatience in their voices, Danny immediately changed into his ghost form. To his surprise, no one was scared of him like he had originally thought.

Sheen: This is so cool! You're like a ghost or something!

Tucker: Actually he's half-ghost.

Sheen: That's even cooler!

Jimmy: So how did you get your ghost powers, Danny?

Danny: It's a pretty long story, guys. I'll explain it all on the way to the Krusty Krab.

So, Danny told his tale to his friends (other than Sam and Tucker) while heading over to Bikini Bottom's favorite restaurant. Yet, unbeknownst to them, the microchip that had kept Sam safe from Nocturn for the past six years had stopped working during his storytelling, which brings us to Nocturn's lair once again, where a scan was running on Bikini Bottom.

Random Sleepwalker: We have her signal sir.

Nocturn: Finally! Now to bring her curse to life…

*************************************************************************************

Delphigirl689: Uh oh! Looks like trouble. But I believe in happy endings so don't worry about that. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Delphigirl689: Hello everybody! Guess what! I've got my very first spokesperson here! You know him, you hate him, he's Vlaaaaaad Maaaasteeerrrrsss!

Vlad: (sulking) Remind me again why I did this.

Delphigirl689: Because I need to gain favor with the readers for being extremely late with the update. And, since the show you're in is over, sadly, you have nothing better to do.

Vlad: For the record, I don't like you.

Delphigirl689: For the record, I don't care. Now say the disclaimer or I'll sic Behemoth on you!

Vlad: (fearful) No! Not Behemoth! It took me weeks to get out of that beast! Alright! Delphigirl does not own anything!

Delphigirl689: Good little bad guy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Curse Activated

At the Krusty Krab, the gang is just about ready to celebrate.

Patrick: I still don't get it. If you're a ghost, how come you're here if you're not haunting us?

Danny: For the tenth time, Patrick, I'm half ghost. Not all ghost.

Jimmy: That means that he has the DNA of both ghost and human.

Patrick: Oh! Okay!

SpongeBob: Oh, barnacles!

Cindy: What's wrong, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: I forgot my present at home.

Sheen: Hey, SpongeBob, I forgot to wrap my present.

Carl: Me too!

Timmy: Me three!

Jimmy: So did I!

SpongeBob: Well, you guys can wrap them up at my house, if you want.

Sam: Hey, SpongeBob. I'd love to see your house. From what Sandy has told me, it sounds like it's interesting.

SpongeBob: That is what Squidward always says to me. But if the boys and I are wrapping our gifts there, won't they spoil your party if you see them?

Sam: You got a point there. Well, I'll look at your house and wait outside until you're all done wrapping your presents.

SpongeBob: That does sound like a good idea and you are the birthday princess, so whatever you say you want to do, we'll do it.

With that said, the kids, sponge, and fairies left for SpongeBob's house. Danny watched Sam as she walked in the direction of the talking sponge's house.

Danny: (thinking) Please be careful, Sam.

Soon the gang arrived at SpongeBob's house, and all were shocked at what they were seeing.

Sheen: Wow! You live in a pineapple?!

SpongeBob: Of course I do.

Sheen: Awesome! I always wanted to live in a fruit!

Carl: Mmm! An edible house!

Timmy: Carl, this is SpongeBob's house so don't eat it.

Jimmy: Isn't living in a fruit unhealthy?

Sam: I don't know. But, then again, I am a vegetarian.

SpongeBob: Then that means I'll have to make you a veggie patty.

Sam: That sounds good. Now, don't you guys have to wrap your presents?

Sp, Sh, Cr, Tm, and J: Oh yeah!

SpongeBob: Are you sure you'll be alright out here by yourself?

Sam: I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Wanda: Cosmo and I could stay out here with you, if you want.

Sam: No, go on inside. I told you guys I'll be okay.

The others reluctantly went inside the Pineapple house to wrap their birthday presents while Sam quietly waited outside. Meanwhile, Nocturn had arrived in Bikini Bottom and spotted Sam in front of SpongeBob's house and began his plan to get the goth girl into his clutches.

Sam was humming to herself as she waited for her friends to come out when she heard a sweet, soft melody playing in the distance. She began to move towards the music while inside a deep trance. Back at SpongeBob's house, the boys had finished their wrapping and went outside. When they didn't see Sam anywhere, they started to worry.

Timmy: Hey! Where did Sam go?

Carl: Yeah, she was supposed to be waiting out here for us.

Sheen: Wait a minute! Quiet down!

The boys and fairies stopped ranting and listened; hearing music on the currents.

Sheen: You hear that?

Jimmy: Of course we heard that, Sheen. We're not deaf you know.

SpongeBob: Maybe Sam went to investigate where the sound is coming from.

Wanda: If she did, we'd better follow it, too.

The boys took Wanda's suggestion and followed the music to Jellyfish Fields. They saw Sam heading towards a green colored hole; a ghost portal. Desperate to catch up, the boys ran like the wind. But Sam had already entered the portal and it vanished before the boys and fairies could get there.

Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Carl: NOOOOO!!!!!!

Sheen: We're too late!

Timmy: Oh, no we're not! Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were where Sam is right now!

The two fairies/reality-bending-computer-programs poofed the boys to Nocturn's lair, where they saw Sam heading towards a ghostly spinning wheel. (A.N.: Like I said, this is a "Sleeping Beauty" parody. There was a spinning wheel in the original and there's going to be one in here.)

SpongeBob: Sam don't!

Sheen: No Sam!

Carl: Don't touch it!

Nocturn, not wanting interference, appeared in front of the kids, preventing them from getting to Sam.

Nocturn: Let the girl be!

Jimmy: Nocturn!

Nocturn: In a matter of moments, ultimate power shall be mine!

Jimmy spotted the source of the music that was hypnotizing Sam. It was coming from an old record player. As Sam reached out to touch the spindle, Jimmy fired his mini-laser at the record player, making the music stop. But he wasn't fast enough. Sam had touched the spindle and fell down on the floor, dead asleep.

Sp, Sh, Cr, and J: NOOOOO!!!!!!

Nocturn: Yes! I can feel her dreams giving me power! Now no one can stop me!

Timmy: Not so fast! Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Sam was awake!

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands to grant Timmy's wish, but they drooped and made a farting noise, indicating a failure-to-grant.

Timmy: What's wrong?!

Wanda: The curse has been activated! We can't interfere with it!

Cosmo: Aw man! There goes the party!

Nocturn's laughter grew louder as his body grew as well; due to the power he was getting.

Nocturn: Sleepwalkers! Form!

His minions, the sleepwalkers, came out from everywhere around the kids. SpongeBob, Carl, and Sheen were holding each other tightly, fearing what might happen.

Timmy: I wish we were back in Bikini Bottom!

Cosmo and Wanda: Done and done!!

The kids were poofed to safety near the Krusty Krab. They spent a few minutes thinking about what they were going to tell the others before going inside.

Sandy: Hey, boys. Finish your wrapping?

SpongeBob: Yep. We're just going to put them in the gift pile.

Danny: Guys, where's Sam?

There was an awkward silence following that question.

Danny: Please don't make me ask again.

Another brief silence was at hand, that is, until Carl spilled the beans whilst crying.

Carl: It's a lost cause! We tried to stop him but he got her anyway!

Danny: What?!

Sheen: Ha, ha, ha! You know, Carl, he's such a kidder, always coming up with crazy stories.

Danny: Please! Don't tell me Nocturn's got Sam!

Cosmo: Okay, then we won't.

Danny knew what that meant. And he was devastated.

Cindy: Jimmy, why don't you tell us all what happened.

Jimmy: I'll try.

As Jimmy explained what happened to the others, inside Nocturn's lair, the ghost picked up the sleeping goth girl.

Nocturn: Now that your dreams are mine, we'd best put you somewhere you won't be disturbed, princess.

* * *

Delphigirl689: Oh, no! Now Nocturn has Sam! Rest assured everyone that I will update as soon as possible.

Vlad: Fat chance! It took you almost a year to update!

Delphigirl689: That does it! Behemoth!!

Vlad: (screams and runs away)

Delphigirl689: Read and Review!


End file.
